


The Best

by TrohmansMelodies



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Short but good, Trohley - Freeform, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrohmansMelodies/pseuds/TrohmansMelodies
Summary: Andy has an affinity for his twinkish bandmate.





	

Twink Joe is the best Joe, especially when he's being led around the back of a bar and to the empty van by a marginally smaller yet older Andy, and he's holding Joe's hand so tightly and pulling him towards the van with such a vigour.

Twink Joe is the best Joe when Andy can't even open the van doors before pressing Joe up against the van, kissing him and catching his lip ring with his canine, the metallic taste of the sterling silver flooding his mouth.

Twink Joe is the best Joe when Andy can feel himself getting hard at the thought of reducing Joe to a sweaty, panting mess, eyes blown and his stomach covered in streaks of come. 

Twink Joe is the best Joe when Andy is pinning his hips down on the seat, straddling Joe's thighs and grinding down on him.

Twink Joe is the best Joe when Andy can feel his cock through his jeans, precome wetting a spot near the bottom of his fly.

Twink Joe is the best Joe when his hands are gripping hard on Andy's hips, his calloused fingers warming Andy's skin. 

Twink Joe is the best Joe when Andy is sliding his hands under Joe's shirt, running his fingers over the lone tattoo on his lower tummy, hands pressing rough over his upper chest, Joe's breath hitching in the back of his throat as Andy rubs his thumb over his nipple.

Twink Joe is the best Joe when Andy manages to catch his pleasure parted lips in a kiss, the soft moans and harsh breaths getting trapped between their tongues.

Twink Joe is the best Joe when Andy is shoving two fingers into Joe's mouth, because Joe refuses to keep quiet as Andy shoves Joe's jeans to around his thighs.

Twink Joe is the best Joe when Andy pulls his hair, exposing his neck and allowing Andy to suck bruise after bruise on the pale skin, high whines filling the heavy air.

Twink Joe is the best Joe when the softest whines pour out of his mouth as Andy bites at the soft skin on his neck, and he can hear Joe smiling because he always said that it tickles. 

Twink Joe is the best Joe when Andy is knuckle deep in him, the pad of his index finger brushing the bundle of cells that causes Joe to cry out, arching his back, becoming a writhing and whiny mess in front of Andy.

Twink Joe is the best Joe when Andy hears his own name being panted out, breathless and needy.

Twink Joe is the best Joe when Andy can hear Joe lisping over the "please" and the "don't stop." 

Twink Joe is the best Joe when his nails are running down Andy's back, trying to cling to him as he digs them into the soft flesh of Andy's shoulders.

Twink Joe is the best Joe when his vision goes stark white and he bares his teeth into Andy's shoulder, because Andy's angled himself perfectly and Joe doesn't trust himself to keep his mouth shut.

Twink Joe is the best Joe when Andy can feel Joe's thighs wrapping around his hips, desperate to feel every little movement, waiting for the one that will push him over the edge.

Twink Joe is the best Joe when he pulls Andy's body so close to his own as he makes a mess all over his stomach.

Twink Joe is the best Joe when he presses chaste kisses to Andy's temple, chuckling because they managed to get away with doing this again.

For Andy, Joe is just the best Joe, and he loves him no matter what.


End file.
